Isabella Confesses
by Dallimater
Summary: Isabella finally gets the courage to tell Phineas how she feels, how will he react? my first story! Phinbella


Isabella Confesses

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro new that it was the day. The day that she would confess her feelings to Phineas Flynn. And she had everything planned.

She stared out her bedroom window and looked across the street, seeing Phineas and his step-brother, Ferb, working on a new invention.

Isabella sighed heavenly when she saw Phineas. She has had a crush on him since kindergarten, and now they were in high school.

When Phineas and Ferb hit high school they became very popular, which Phineas didn't like. He didn't like it because popularity came with a mob of hopeless-romantic girls. Sometimes they were chased down the hallways trying to avoid getting trampled by them.

Isabella giggled at the thought.

_If only Phineas wasn't so oblivious._ She thought. Isabella suddenly became extremely nervous. "Relax Isabella." She said to herself. Isabella took a deep breath and walked to the side of her bed, still facing the window._ Everything will go fine. The worst that can happen,_ Isabella gulped._ Is that he wouldn't return my feelings._ Isabella's heart sped up at the thought of Phineas not returning her feelings, and just wanting to be friends. She groaned and lied down on her bed, arms and legs sprawled out.

Then she heard her wrist watch beeped, signaling it was four o'clock. She slowly stood up and walked to her walk-in closet, knowing she should look nice for Phineas.

As she looked through most of her stuff, she stopped at a strapless white sundress. Isabella smiled and took it off the hanger and changed into the dress quickly. When she looked in the mirror she was unsatisfied. Isabella tilted her head, thinking of what else she should where. Then it hit her.

She ran back into her closet and grabbed a pink belt, and strapped it on. It was loose on here waist and hung off perfectly. Isabella smiled.

"OH!" Isabella exclaimed, forgetting hair and make up.

She ran to her bathroom.

All Isabella did for make up is a deep pink eye shadow with white eye liner and a light pink lip gloss. She knew for sure she didn't need blush.

After make up Isabella thought of what to do with hair, but just decided to keep it the usual. Her long raven-black hair flowing down her back with a pink bow sitting on the top.

She walked out of her bathroom and looked out the window again, to see that Phineas and Ferb's invention as disappeared and they were sitting under their large oak tree. _Where did their invention go?_ She thought, but just shrugged it off since it happens every time.

Isabella looked at her wrist watch again to see it is 4:30 pm.

_Wow, it took me a half hour to get ready?_ She thought as she sighed.

Isabella looked in the mirror to check how good she looked. She smirked seeing she looked nice and walked out of her room and trotted down the stairs, seeing her mom cooking dinner.

"Isa, dinner will be ready in a little while." Vivian said to her daughter, not turning around.

"Alright mom." Isabella answered as she put on her pink ballet flats on her feet. "I'm going to see-"

"Phineas." Vivian finished her sentence while smiling.

Isabella rolled her eyes playfully and smiled while walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Phineas was writing in his sketch-book, trying to think of what to do tomorrow, while Ferb dosed off next to him.

Phineas turned and was about to ask Ferb a question, but seeing his step-brother was asleep, he chuckled. "hehe… Ferb?" Phineas asked while poking Ferb. Ferb just snorted and continued sleeping. Phineas grinned and poked his brother's nose with his pencil. Ferb snorted again and his eyes fluttered open. "ugh, Phineas…" Ferb said with his familiar British accent. "Cut it out." He said while turning to Phineas, who just smirked slyly. "Sorry." Phineas replied. "I just thought of what we should do tomorrow-"

"Good" Ferb interrupted. "Then tell me tomorrow." He closed his eyes again.

"But Feeerb." Phineas groaned, but Ferb just ignored his red-haired step-brother.

Phineas sighed but then looked as he heard the fence door open, and Isabella walked in wearing a beautiful sundress. "Hi Phineas." She chirped. "Wha'cha dooooin'?" Phineas stared at her and gawked. Ferb, who opened his eyes, also looked a little surprised.

Then Ferb smiled, knowing why she wore that and why she was here, so he just said, "Hey Izzie, Phineas and I were just chillin'. But I gotta go… do something, see ya later." Ferb stood up and walked inside the house, leaving Phineas alone with her. Isabella stared at Phineas and tilted her head. "You ok Phineas? You look pale." Phineas snapped out of the trance and smiled his signature smile. "Yep, I'm fine. What're you here for? Our invention sort of vanished." He said while chuckling.

Isabella smiled, "I wanna show you something." She said and walked up to Phineas, taking his hand and helping him up. He blushed and so did she.

Not letting go of his hand, she led him out of his backyard to into her's. There, sat two stools, both across from each other. One has a pink acoustic guitar leaning on it. Isabella sat her best friend on the one without the guitar while she sat across from him.

Isabella picked up the guitar and cleared her throat. Phineas looked at her with interest, wondering what she is going to play for him.

Isabella played a few notes and the song started:

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Phineas smiled, liking the song so far and amazed at how pretty Isabella's voice is.

_It starts in my toes_

_and I crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time _

_where ever you go_

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_but we are hidin in a safer place_

_under covers stayin dry and warm_

_you give me feelins that I adore_

_It starts in my toes_

_make me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time _

_where ever you go_

Phineas caught on with the lyrics and his smiled disappeared, but he didn't frown either, he was confused.

_What am I gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmm_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_make me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time _

_where ever you go_

_V3: I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_C: It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control _

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever you go, I'll always know_

_Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

When the song finished Isabella was blushing like crazy and avoiding eye contact.

Phineas just stared at her in shock. _Isabella… likes me?_

Then his mind went back to when they were kids. All those times, Isabella wasn't being nice, she was flirting! How could he not see it? Was he that oblivious? He felt his cheeks warm up and get grabbed onto the edge of his stool and kept staring at his best friend. _How long did she have a crush on me?_ Phineas thought.

After a awkward silence Phineas finally spoke up. "Isabella, I-" He was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He cleared his throat and took out his phone, seeing the text from Ferb, **Dinner is ready.** When he put his phone away and looked up, Isabella was staring at him with her beautiful Safire eyes. Phineas' face felt like lava and his heart was beating so heart he was afraid it might leap out of his chest. "I-I-I'm sorry Izzie b-but I got to g-go!" He stuttered and leaped out of his chair and ran out of Isabella's backyard.

Isabella couldn't believe it. She set down her guitar and ran to the front yard seeing Phineas dash into his house.

Isabella hugged herself and looked down, crushed. She was on the verge of tears when her mom poked her head out the front door and saw her daughter standing there. "Isa time for dinner."

Isabella looked up and she walked inside, but didn't eat one bite.

Phineas slammed the door behind him panting. His family, who was at the dinner table, was staring at him in shock. "Phineas what's wrong?" Linda, his mother, asked worriedly.

"N-n-nothing, just not hungry." He squeaked and ran up the stairs leaving his family confused.

He shut his bedroom door behind him and sit on his bed.

_Isabella has liked me for who knows how long and I was too stupid to notice!_ He thought while hitting his head. "Stupid, stupid." He scolded himself. He looked out his window to the Garcia-Shapiro house. He pictured Isabella's face when he had left her in the backyard, now he felt guilty. The one question remained in his mind, _Do I like her back?_ Phineas thought about this, then thought of Isabella, how he was in awe of her when she walked into his yard with that beautiful dress on. It made her look… well, beautiful. And her Safire blue eyes and he could stare at forever, and her long flowing black hair. She was also smart. And this _whole_ time, even when he was ignoring her feelings, she was kind. And thoughtful. And outgoing.

Phineas smiled and looked out the window once more as Ferb walked in. "You ok Phineas?" He asked.

Phineas smiled at Ferb and nodded, he was happy because he knew one thing. He liked Isabella.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! **

**Song by Colbie Caillat**


End file.
